The Successor
by doggypal
Summary: The sequel to "It's Alright to Cry", this fic is about the battle between Kijin and Kurikura. **CHAPTER 3 UP!!!**
1. The Chosen One

Foreword: This story is set during the second battle. It is somewhat in accordance with the main story, only that I sort of changed it… So, for those who don't want any spoilers, I'd advise you to read at your own risk…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yami no Matsuei (though I sometimes wish I did – the bishies are irresistible!!! *droolz*). However, this piece of fiction is mine, mine and MINE always!!! *glares at any prospective stealer*

**Chapter One: The Chosen One**

          "Kijin, I hereby give you charge over all the troops. Go, my son, and defeat the evil Kurikura! Remember well my words to you when you were young…" SouRyu looked at his son, the son he was so proud of, and smiled. He had no doubt whatsoever that this boy would do well against the mighty dragon-lord.

          "Yes, Tou-sama. I wish you well. And today, I, Kijin, son of SouRyu, declare that I will banish that scum from the face of this world!" Kijin bowed once to his father and to the other shikigami that were attending to him, and strode away purposefully.

          "Kijin-chan… Do me proud…" SouRyu whispered to himself. From the position where he was recuperating, he lifted himself up to catch a glimpse of his son, walking head up, tall and handsome. Tenkou glanced briefly at her father, and then got up from where she sat and ran after her brother.

*

          Walking fearlessly into the face of battle, Kijin sighed, closed his eyes and recalled that time when he had been weak, pessimistic and unsure of himself. When he had been almost overcome by the high hopes everyone pinned on him, his father had counselled him and told him how proud he was of him. The young shikigami smiled as he reminisced how he had broken down and cried in his father's presence, when he had told himself he had to be strong. Yet SouRyu did not seem to mind, but told him it was okay.

          The sudden sound of footsteps pattering down the walkway after him jerked Kijin out of his reverie and back to reality. He turned around. "Tenkou-chan! What are you doing here?"

          "Nii-chan… I suddenly wondered what would happen if Tsuzuki-kun and Hisoka-kun got word of this battle. Would they try to stop it?" The little girl looked up curiously at her brother, whom she admired so much.

          "Ah… Un… What might happen if they do? Kurikura might turn on the lot of us and kill us." Kijin sighed and contemplated. Tenkou suddenly grinned and whispered something conspiratorially into her brother's ear. Kijin burst out laughing and patted his younger sister's head, eyes glinting with mischief.

          "Good one, Tenkou-chan! I'll leave it to you then…"

*

          "Oh no! Kijin is going to face Kurikura!" Tsuzuki panicked upon hearing the news. "Oh no oh no oh noooo………" The amethyst-eyed bishounen was genuinely worried for his shikigami's safety. "Soka-chan… can I leave you here for a while? I have to go stop the battle…"

          "No!" Weak as he was, Hisoka still managed to struggle out of bed and he collapsed into his partner's arms. "Bring me along, Tsuzuki."

          "But… but… you're too frail… How could I…?" The shinigami gently put him down on the bed and made as if to go, but Hisoka grabbed his hand.

          "Please… I started this mess. Now I must end it!"

          Tsuzuki looked uncertain, but gave in to the younger boy's persistence. "Okay… if you really want… Touda! Take us there!"

*

          At the head of the troops, leading them into what would be the most explosive battle in history, was Kijin, the dragon-lord, SouRyu's son and successor. Facing him was the legendary dragon, Kurikura. The younger dragon glared at him. _If only looks could kill…_ Kijin thought to himself. _Ah… no more time for nonsense…_

"Kurikura! You've been around far too long. Today, I will wipe you from the GenSouKai!"

          Kurikura laughed. "Boy, you're too foolish… Do you seriously think you could? But even if you wanted to fight, I do not desire battle. Be wise and step back, or else…"

          Kijin glared at him. "I have orders from my father. Whether you want to fight or not, you shall be forced to do so! I have the power to accomplish what I say, and today, I'll finish you off, once and for all!" His eyes flashed dangerously, and thunder boomed overhead and lightning struck. And, upon hearing those words of the one who always carried out what he said, for the first time in his life, Kurikura felt terror strike his heart.

  
~ Chapter One: The Chosen One Owaru ~

Author's note: I hope you liked that… Thanks to Theria.net for providing us with the original storyline for… fanfiction… *grin* Anyways, hold on tight! Chapter 2's coming up!


	2. Interlude

Foreword: Waaaah… I seriously hope to get more reviews… *cries*  
  


Chapter Two: Interlude 

          "Toudaaaaaaaaa…!!!!!!" Tsuzuki screamed at the speeding shikigami as they almost died for the hundredth time. "How many times do I have to repeat myself?! If you want to speed, remember the safety of your passengers first!!!"

          Touda shrugged nonchalantly. "Okay." And flew straight under another bolt of lightning, head touching it, leaving Tsuzuki and Hisoka to cry out, duck under, and promptly fall off, clutching desperately at him.

          "Toudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

          "Sorry…" He slowed down, waiting for them to climb on board again.

          Tsuzuki cast a fleeting look at Hisoka, whom had turned a slight shade of green. "Hisoka…?"

          "… I think… I'm gonna be sick… Aarrgh!"

          The older shikigami concealed a laugh and turned to grin into the dark clouds beyond. Then, a flash of lightning caused him to jump and he turned back to Touda. "Erm… how long until we reach there?"

          "Not too far. We're reaching already. Tell Hisoka-kun to bear with it."

          "Shut up!" Hisoka screamed at Touda and smacked Tsuzuki, who was about to comfort him, right on the head. The brunette immediately turned into his chibi puppy form, tears welling up in his purple orbs.

          "Soka-chaaaaaaan……" he bawled.

          The din was halted by a certain someone's sudden appearance. "Tenkou-chan!" Tsuzuki cut short his crying. "How's everything going along? Is your brother okay?"

          They were mystified when a cheeky grin appeared on the little girl's face as she replied, "No problem! That's why he sent me here to stop you guys. Sorry about this… Tsuzuki-kun…"

          "Huh?" The three of them were left clueless about their surroundings as Tenkou handed her master a small wooden box and leapt away into the clouds. Curious, Tsuzuki lifted up the flap, only to see a green vapour rising out of the box, and the words printed neatly on the underside of the flap: "Enjoy your beauty sleep! – Courtesy of Kijin-chan and Tenkou-chan with lotsa love..." He looked at Touda and Hisoka, whom had been knocked out, and dropped the box as his eyelids fluttered and shut, and he too fell into a deep slumber. The three floated down to the ground, where the witty little Tenkou effortlessly caught them.

~ Chapter Two: Interlude Owaru ~

Author's note: This is simply an interlude, as the chapter title suggests. I'm not really good at humour (people gasp and cry, "THIS is supposed to be funny!?!?!") so please pardon me… Go on! Please review and tell me it ain't very funny…


	3. The Battle

Foreword: Thanks lotsa to those who reviewed!!! *glompz* I was really sad and seriously considering taking it down… But you guys really made my day! Thanks lotsa once more!!!  
Hey Ruby… About the Yami no Matsuei story… Erm… perhaps you could email me or something? I'll tell you what you need to know, or at least, to the best of my… ahem… meagre knowledge… O.o;; Or you could go to Theria.net for more information. It's really helpful, you know… ^____^

Chapter Three: The Battle 

          Kijin's eyes blazed as Kurikura rose up to the challenge, and slashed viciously at him. The blue-haired shikigami easily dodged the older one and they took the battle up into the skies, where the former had the advantage. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, and the boy's heart was strong, steady. Unlike his father, he had never seen any reason to let such a menace go on living.

          "Good one, boy. You fight well for one not yet grown," Kurikura remarked as he nimbly sidestepped a vehement swing from the dragon lord, a stroke that would have hit most of his opponents.

          "Get this right. I am not my father, and sweet-talking me will not save you from the clutches of death! Can't you see it warmly beckoning to you?" Kijin hurled a thunderbolt at him, and it was through retreating rather hastily – and in an unrefined manner – that Kurikura could save his own skin.

          With swordplay, Kijin was definitely no match for the RyuOu, and only by his own wit did he manage to level the score. Yet he did all in his power to stop Kurikura. The two opponents flew all over the sky, swords clashing, lightning flashing, fire blazing, and it did not take those below watching to realize that the two were almost evenly matched. "Certainly, Kijin-sama lives up to his name as being one of the twelve most powerful shikigami! He will surely surpass his father!"

          SouRyu, upon hearing the news about the ongoing battle and his son's strength, smiled. _Kijin-chan, it's in your power to stop him, and perhaps destroy him! You can do so only if you know the strength of your heart. I believe you will do me proud. Go, my son!_

          It was then did Tenkou suddenly come walking in, carrying Touda, Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Kouchin gaped in astonishment, the servants face-faulted, and SouRyu stared, but the little girl carried on walking, as though it was the most natural thing to do, and laid them gently on the floor. Her father stammered, "Ten… Tenkou-chan… nani wo shimashita ka?"

*

          Almost one whole day had passed, and Kijin was weary to the bone. His energy was running out, and he was wounded, but his will kept him going. He wielded his sword loosely now, and the lightning struck not quite as often as it did. Still, he kept up the chase, battling with Kurikura over land and sea, and in the air, over the trees in the forest, or high up in the clouds.

          _I mustn't let him go! Not so easily! I have to fight on…_

          Kurikura, too, was tired and badly wounded, but he did not show it quite as evidently as the younger shikigami. As sword met sword, and power clashed with power, he knew that he had met his match. Suddenly, he gave a quick, sharp stab, and it hit Kijin in the stomach! The boy gasped, and his eyes widened as he felt blood pour out of the wound, and his life ebbing away, slowly, steadily. Soon, he found himself falling, and the last thing he thought before his vision clouded and the world went black was, _Tou-sama… gomen. I've failed you, failed this land… Gomen… gomen…_

          With a loud splash, the boy fell into the water, and sank deep down. Kurikura peered down into the sea, and saw nothing but a dark trail of blood, and knew he had won the battle. He laughed. 

"Greenhorn."

~Chapter Three: The Battle Owaru~

Author's note: Aww… *cries* What's gonna happen to Kijin now? I guess the next chapter will be the finale to this story… Please R&R, people, so I can improve. ^.^


End file.
